bsr_pediafandomcom-20200216-history
Sansa Stark
He hates me, Mother. I know it. Why else does he not care about me when he is the one who invited me? - Sansa, about Aegon Sansa is a main character from Old Westeros, she is the first daughter of Lord Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully Stark. Appearance Sansa is said to resemble her mother even more than her siblings. She has high cheekbones, vivid blue eyes and thick auburn hair. She is tall and graceful. Personality Sansa was raised a lady and and possesses the traditional feminine graces of her milieu, with a keen interest in music, poetry, singing, dancing, embroidery, and other traditional feminine activities. Like many girls her age, Sansa is enthralled by songs and stories of romance and adventure, particularly those depicting handsome princes, honorable knights, chivalry, and love. Thus, she is very pleased and excited to learn the royal family is coming northwards, especially about King Rhaegar and Prince Aegon. Sansa's relationship with her sister Arya is often strained, and the two are opposites in most respects. She is fond of lemon cakes. Recent Events After finding the direwolves, Robb gives one of them to Sansa, which she names Lady. The direwolf has light grey fur and yellow eyes, being the smallest of the litter. She is very thrilled to hear of the royal family coming north. Eddard Stark believes her to be entranced by 'having the beautiful Queen Lyanna and pretty Princess Visenya in her home, and the thought of the handsome Prince Aegon inspires her to no end, letting alone the legendary King Rhaegar.' Chapter VII, Meet the Starks; Ned Most likely, she is unaware of the truth that Rhaegar is mad and the queen and princess are more likely to spend time in the training-yard rather than with her. During the welcome feast, she is tasked with accompanying Prince Aegon, who manages to entertain her. She immediately becomes obsessed with the older prince, believing him to be one of those gallant princes from the songs. As Aegon spends more time with Sansa, Nymeria becomes worried of what might happen once Aegon is finished with Sansa. She warns Aegon that it might leave her broken and bitter. Meanwhile, Sansa keeps fantasying the prince, and hints her obsession with him while Nym has come to one of their embroidery sessions. Angered at how far Aegon has extended his influence, Nymeria tries to make her understand that Aegon is yet to be betrothed. Kathrine -who knows of the affair between Aegon and Nymeria- thinks that she is getting rid of a rival and assists her with words. Once the session is over, Sansa reflects on how rude Lady Kathrine had been, and blames Nymeria for letting her lady say such thing. However, later that day, Aegon comes and takes her to his chambers, instead of taking her for a walk, as they normally do. Even though he says it is because of the weather, Sansa believes that he had wanted some privacy for themselves. They are, however, interrupted by Nym, who unknowingly has come to warn Aegon to stop flirting with Sansa. Nymeria apologies Sansa for her and Kathrine's behavior, though she does not mention at the subject itself, not wanting to embarrass her in front of Aegon. The next day, Sansa is surprised to find Aemon behind her door instead of Aegon, but he offers an apology, stating that Aegon had been unable to escort her that day. Yet, Sansa believes that Aegon had wanted to do his brother a favor, for the younger prince is very sickly and awful, in Sansa's eye. As they walk in the godswood, he insists her to call him Jon. Soon, they come to a halt as Jon is knocked out of breath, and pauses to regain it. He mumbles something about Bracken, which Sansa does not understand what it means. As she recalls her sickly cousin Robert, she walks Jon back to the castle, despite his protests that he can still continue. He then apologies her for being 'more of a burden than a pleasant thing.'Chapter X, to Kill A Dragon Princess; Sansa Sansa wonders what had happened to Jon, she believes her parents know of it, but she decides against asking them, for they would not answer. Instead, she goes to Robb, and he tells her about Bracken, but swears her to secrecy. While she does not understand why it is kept a secret, she still vows to keep quiet about it. When she goes back, Jeyne implies that Jon is useless and Aegon had been doing him a favor, Sansa merely scoffs. Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:House Stark Category:Wargs